Forum:Bang and Higgs
Graybeard's article (nice job, btw!) reminded me of something I've thought for a while. Anyone else suspect Bang was trying to kill the Baron, not help him? Case in point: she attacked Higgs while he was giving the Baron first aid and she destroyed the controls to the gig. I don't think she's been made into a revenant since the weasel thing -- I just think she's not above taking a very large bribe, say, enough to buy a whole new pirate fleet. And now it's her and Klaus alone in the hospital and the doctor presumably going in and out of the room. I'm worried. *bites her nails* --mnenyver 17:20, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Seems unlikely to me. She has a pretty cushy job with Klaus, and doesn't she want revenge on whoever destroyed her fleet, not just to get a new fleet? I thought that some of her pay was in information, should any ever turn up. -Evaneyreddeman 18:33, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :I second Ev — Bang is too self-centred for that. She was mad at somebody and wanted to take it out on the closest warm body. Klaus has the resources for her revenge to be made manifest (see: selfish) and therefore she has no motivation to do him harm. : Corgi 08:53, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :I third it. My guess is that Bang, having taken a recent blow to the head, was less sane than usual. In her "delirious state," her default behavior is to try to kill someone, and Higgs fit the bill. Unfortunately for her, Higgs' capacity to withstand pain is fully equal to that of Von Pinn's, making him a very interesting potential contestant in the Von Pinn Derby of Luff. Vikingkingq :Fourthed. It's tempting to over-analyze something like this, but as Freud said, sometimes a cigar is just a cigar, so sometimes a homicidal nut is just a homicidal nut. -- GB, as usual showing up as 128.165.144.60 17:05, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :Not only did Klaus (in any case, we find out later) as his guard, don't forget that it was . Considering Bang's origin I think there may be a substantial father-daughter dynamic between them, actually. (No, I'm not saying Klaus is her biological father, either.) ⚙Zarchne 18:11, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I dunno. Mistaking first aid for trying to hurt Klaus I might buy, but destroying the controls to the gig is what stands out to me as extremely odd. I guess we'll find out soon. --mnenyver 17:30, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :Could have been a simple accident. The exterior view of the gig gave me the impression space is something of a premium in those things and considering how messy Bang tends to get when she's trying to kill someone I don't think Bang in a homicidal killing frenzy would have sufficient control in the process of walloping Higgs to pull back on the swing if Higgs were in front of the gig controls and jumped out of the way. -- 18:27, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :I fifth Ev's theory. HeterodyneGirl (talk) 22:46, September 24, 2012 (UTC)